


Wannabe

by iambjo12



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12





	Wannabe

“Hey girlie, if you could bring anyone back from the dead, who would it be?”

 

Buffy looked up at the decrypt man standing next to her, staring deep down into his muddy eyes.  After a few moments of the interest stare down he gave the blonde a curt nod then turned and got lost quickly in the crowd.  Buffy shook from the sudden chill she felt before turning back to find Faith. 

 

“Hey B, what was up with that guy?” Faith asked as the blonde approached her. 

 

“He asked me who I would bring back from the dead,” Buffy replied.  

 

“Well who’d ya say?”

 

“My mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slayers stumbled their way back to the Summers’ residence a couple of hours later, gleefully singing their way through the Spice Girls catalogue at the top of their lungs.  Deciding to continue on with their party mood they had picked up two six packs each from the corner store and made their way out back to keep the good times rolling.  As they entered through the backyard gate, both slayers were surprised to see a large gathering already there.  

 

It was way too late for Dawn and the baby slayers to still be up, but they were, and it seemed as though a fuss was being made about something.  As they got closer the women could tell that the group of their family, friends, and slayers weren’t upset but rather cheerful and with tears streaming down their faces.  The only person of the party who seemed put off was Kennedy but really that was nothing new.  

 

Suddenly, as in sensing the chosen two’s arrival, the baby slayers literally sensing it, the group parted enough for the dynamic duo to gaze upon exactly what the fuss was about.  Stopping dead in her tracks, Buffy fell to her knees in the grass, the bottles clinking together as they landed.  

 

“Yo, who’s the hot ass blonde?” Faith asked.  

 

“Tara,” Buffy whispered with the last of her breath before she collapsed fully to the earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was never fun to wake up with a smack to the face, doubly so when said smack was delivered by her sister slayer and from the way both of her cheeks were burning, Buffy deduced that it wasn’t the only one she had received.  She groaned out as her eyes opened slowly looking up into the night sky.  The stars that weren’t revolving around her head were pretty, she thought to herself. 

 

“C’mon B, stop dickin’ around and get up,” Faith grunted as she clumsily hoisted the blonde up and over her shoulder.  

 

“What’s going on?” Buffy slurred out to Faith’s ass as the dark slayer carried her over to the group of people.  She sat the blonde down on the picnic table then went back to retrieve their alcohol.  

 

Tara and Buffy locked eyes and both forgot how to breathe.  For Tara, whom had recently just started to breathe again it wasn’t that much of a difference but the impact was just as profound for her as well.  Willow said something to Tara and she looked away first just as Faith sat down next to Buffy drawing her attention away as well.  Faith had watched the whole encounter and knew from Buffy’s reaction to the blonde that something was seriously up with this whole hot blonde that Red kept clinging too for dear life and she was going to get answers having been shut out of the Scoobies her first go around.  

 

“I could use a good drink, a good smoke, and a good fuck, who’s down?  B?”

 

“Hmm?  Oh yeah,” Buffy said hopping off the table and picking up her brew as Faith followed suit.  As she got to the back door Buffy turned around for one more look before literally being dragged through the door.  The slayers made their way up to Buffy’s room and sat their beer down on the floor.  Buffy opened her window and flung herself up onto the roof.  She reached down and took all four of the six packs from Faith before the dark slayer took the same exit.  

 

They walked over to the other side of the house above where the welcoming was still going on and sat down.  Each took a bottle out of their respective packs, took the caps off and had a nice long pull.  Buffy sighed and shook her head, watching as her best friend ignored her current girlfriend in favor of wrapping herself around the recently undeceased.

 

“Spill.”  Buffy didn’t need Faith to elaborate, there was little else to talk about at the moment at Casa de Summers.

 

“There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of her.  She’s Willow’s ex girlfriend.”

 

“Looks like they reconciled much to Kennedy’s dismay,” Faith chuckled.  She stopped when the blonde didn’t even crack a smile.  

 

“I guess I really shouldn’t say ex girlfriend.  I don’t think it counts as a break up when one of them dies.”

 

“Oh shit B!”

 

“She was her ex at one point in time, right before that asshole shot her.  Every day I thought about saying something, confessing my feelings or some shit.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“By the time I had finally understood why my heart started racing around her, why I sought her out as the only person I could turn to, that I was falling in love with her, Willow and her had started to be friendly towards each other and I knew that I never stood a chance.  And then I realized that best friends don’t go after each other’s exes.”

 

“When they look like that you do!” Faith exclaimed with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.  She lit it then passed it to Buffy before lighting one for herself.  

 

“Faith, she’s so much more than that, although she does look good, didn’t she?”

 

“Fuck yeah she does!”

 

Buffy groaned and laid down staring back up at the pretty stars.  She took a long drag on her cigarette and closed her eyes.  

 

“Dude!  You did this B!”

 

“What?”  Buffy didn’t bother to sit up or open her eyes. 

 

“That guy at the bar!  B, I dunno how to break this to you but that ain’t your ma.”

 

Buffy sprang up as Faith’s words sunk in.  

 

“Oh no no no no.”  She stood up and without much thinking about tactic, she jumped down into the backyard, luckily missing landing on anyone and ignoring the small pain jolting up her legs in favor of hastily making her way through the crowd and to the object of her affection.  

 

“Tell me you’re okay,” Buffy gasped out, drawing in as much oxygen as she could after the leap from faith and around the almost out cigarette, staring into the blue eyes she had first noticed about the woman.  

 

“I’m fine Buffy, nothing like what happened to you, I p-promse.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Buffy groaned out collapsing back down on the grass.  

 

“Enjoy your good fuck?” Kennedy asked, for once interested in the conversation happening around her since she had more or less been replaced at Willow’s side.  

 

“What?”

 

“I see you got your drink and smoke going on…” Kennedy trailed off as Faith approached the group.  Buffy looked down the bottle still half full despite coming down with her with the help of gravity.  She drained the rest of it then the rest of Faith’s as well.

 

“Back off Ken doll,” Faith growled stepping up to Buffy’s side with a hand on the small blonde’s shoulder, eyes glowering at the baby slayer with a bad attitude.

 

“You back off Faith, in case you didn’t know I’ve had a pretty fucked up night,” Kennedy growled right back and stepping into the dark slayer’s personal space.  

 

“Oh Kennedy, I am so sorry,” Willow said looking from her current girlfriend to her past love and back again.  

 

“I get it Will, I always knew that in the case that some miracle happened I would get the axe,” Kennedy replied looking down at the ground, the first real emotions passing over her face that Buffy or Faith had ever seen.  

 

“Red, why don’t you and Kennedy here go for a little walk and talk?” Faith suggested.  Willow nodded even though she turned her attention back to Tara.  

 

“Go, I think it would do the both of you some good sweetie,” Tara said in response to the question in her… well in Willow’s eyes.

 

Willow nodded again then pulled the blonde in a tight embrace before taking Kennedy’s hand and leading her away from the group and out the gate.

 

“Talk to her B,” Faith whispered pulling the blonde up by her arm.  

 

“I think that maybe we should talk too Buffy,” Tara said.  Buffy looked to Faith before the dark slayer turned her sister slayer back to Tara.  Buffy let out a whimper as she tried to turn back around before getting the same treatment as before but a little rougher.  

 

“How’s about the little babes go back to sleep as I’m sure everyone was before all the hub-bub,” Faith addressed the rest of them.  Slowly one by one the baby slayers made their own back into the house.  As Dawn approached she threw her arms enthusiastically around Tara hugging her close.  

 

“I missed you every minute of everyday,” Dawn whispered into Tara’s ear.  Tara squeezed the teen tighter before letting her go.  

 

Meanwhile Faith pulled Buffy aside for a little slayer whispering one on one. 

 

“You finally have your chance to tell her how you feel B.  Don’t waste the second chance you’ve been given or else I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“But what if…”

 

“No Buffy, no what if’s.  Don’t be a pussy about this or you will regret it even more than you did the rest time around.  You’ve both died and been brought back, that shit doesn’t just keep happening until you get shit right.”  Faith gave her sister slayer a pat on the back before following the rest of the girls back inside.  

 

She knew Faith was right.  This was her chance to come clean with the blonde Wiccan.  The problem was where should she start?

 

“Well, that was awkward,” Tara teased and Buffy let out a loud, weight lifting laugh.  She finally pulled her eyes up and once again they held each other’s gazes.  

 

“Tara,” Buffy breathed out again, her feet taking towards the woman she thought that she had lost forever.  They met in the middle and wrapped their arms around one another.  Buffy inhaled deeply, simply enjoying the Wiccan’s unique signature scent once again.  She was once again reminded that she was the cause of Tara being here and not wherever she was supposed to be. “You smell so… clean.  Not at all like you dug your way out of the grave.”

 

Tara chuckled and squeezed the petite slayer before drawing back enough to see Buffy’s concerned face but not out of her arms. 

 

“I told you that I was fine.  I didn’t experience what you went through.”

 

“But then how?”

 

“Well…” Tara slid her hands down Buffy’s arms before clasping her hands and pulling her over to the picnic table.  “I was told that my purpose hadn’t been fulfilled yet and one day I would be approached by my Guardian and be guided in ways to help me gain what I would need to know for the only cause that seem to matter to the powers that be.”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Buffy looked down to their still clasped hands, lacing their fingers.  “And what’s that?”

 

“That the world keeps turning.  I don’t have many more answers for you Buffy.  I trained with my Guardian until I was brought back down here a few hours ago.  I was in the gardens meditating then I was here in your backyard.”  Tara shrugged giving the slayer a lopsided grin.  

 

“I missed that sexy grin of yours,” Buffy blurted out with a smile until she realized what she had said and her face morphed into one of panic.  Tara chuckled despite the blush.  

 

“I need you to be honest with me about something.”  Tara waited until Buffy nodded.  “What’s been going on around here?  I asked Willow and Dawnie but they wouldn’t tell me anything other than how glad they were that I was back.”

 

“A lot of bad, bad shit Tara.”  Buffy spent the rest of their alone time informing the Wiccan of the First and the baby slayers.  She would leave Willow’s falling out for the redhead to inform her… girlfriend.  Buffy frowned at the thought.  

 

“What is it?” Tara asked softly.  Buffy looked back up into those deep pools of blue and attempted to smile.  

 

“Nothing… it’s nothing.”

 

“I don’t believe that for a minute.  C’mon, you used to be able to tell me anything.”

 

“I want to, god I want to so badly.  But... “  Just then Buffy heard Willow’s laugh coming from just outside the gate and she sighed.  Regretfully she withdrew her hands from Tara’s.  Tara was about to inquire about the removal of contact right as the gate opened.  She watched as Willow and Kennedy came through both with smiles on their faces as Buffy turned away from her and clearly wiped at her face, a small sniffle heard before the slayer rose and put on a completely fake smile that Tara saw right through.  

 

“Everything okay?” Buffy asked, a tightness to her voice.  

 

“Oh yeah, we’re just fine,” Kennedy leered at Tara.  Buffy growled and stepped in front of the Wiccan protectively.  

 

“Ken, why don’t you go on in and get yourself a little snack,” Willow said.  

 

Kennedy nodded smiling before pulling the redhead to her, kissing her deeply.  Buffy’s growl grew and Tara put her hand on the slayer’s back reassuringly for whatever was clearly upsetting her.  Without thinking about repercussions from her best friend, who clearly didn’t care nearly as much as she should have about Tara’s feelings, Buffy reached behind her and grabbed Tara’s hand.

 

“See you soon baby?” Kennedy asked as she pulled her lips from Willow’s.  Willow nodded and Kennedy took off for the house turning her attention back to the blondes with a glare before closing the door behind her.  

 

“What the fuck was that?” Buffy hissed out, startling the redhead out of watching where her girlfriend had disappeared to.  

 

“Buffy, I need to talk with Tara,” Willow said.  

 

“I’m staying,” Buffy stated. 

 

“Maybe it would be better if…”

 

“I.  Am.  Staying,” Buffy growled.

 

“Buffy…”

  
“I’d actually like it if Buffy could stay Willow,” Tara said softly standing up behind the slayer.  Their hands remained clasped.

 

“Okay well, I don’t really know how to say this so bare with me,” Willow said coming over the picnic table, wary of her best friend and the continued growling.  

 

“Take your time Willow, I understand how strange this is for everyone but especially for you,” Tara said pulling Buffy down to sit beside her opposite of the redhead whom she had once been in love with. 

 

“When you…” Willow took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly.  “That  _ day _ … I kind of lost myself completely.  The only thing in my head was to avenge you.  I… well I did unspeakable things to Warren and would have continued down that dark path had Xander and Buffy not stopped me.”

 

“Oh Willow,” Tara reached across the table with her free hand and left it there.  Willow gave the blonde a small smile and put her hand over top of hers.  

 

“It was bad but I got help and now I’m much better.  With the love of my friends and their support I was able to come out on top of the evil.  But… I feel like going through all of that, everything that I did for you, in the name of you, your… death… brought it to the forefront.  Because of my love for you and my unsteadiness before that, I lost control.”

 

“You cannot seriously be saying that Tara is the reason why you lost your damn mind!”

 

“Buffy, please let her explain it in her way, okay?” Tara asked, squeezing the slayers hand under the table.  Buffy nodded slightly.  

 

“I’m not at all saying that it was Tara’s fault.  She was murdered and died in my arms.  I could never blame her for Warren’s actions.  What I am trying to say is in part of helping me get better through that time a huge part of that was working on getting through the loss of your life.  I will never, ever be fully recovered from that, even now that you’re back.  But I had to face the knowledge that you were gone, taken from me, from all of us, from the world.”

 

“It’s not like when we were broken up, is it?” Tara asked, the hint of a smile on her lips.  

 

“Not at all,” Willow whispered.  “There’s no getting back with a loved one after that life has been taken.  That was something that I had to accept in order to free my mind and be able to start the healing process of both my heart and my soul.”

 

“I understand Willow, I really, truly do.”

 

“Thank you Tara.  You have no idea how relieved I am that you are back, but I don’t think I could undone that healing without unraveling.  Kennedy and I have been in a relationship of sorts for a few weeks.  She isn’t a replacement for you, no one could ever replace you.”

 

“Nor could anyone replace you Willow.  Provided that we don’t all die in this upcoming apocalypse, I’ve learned the very hard way to not be afraid of living fully and to go after what I want.”  Here, Tara squeezed Buffy’s hand unconsciously.  “Will you be alright if your back from the dead girlfriend starts to date at some point?”

 

Willow shared a laugh with the blonde Wiccan whom she always thought that she would spend the rest of her life with.  Buffy just sat there pondering Tara’s words and actions that went with them.  

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to have gone through all that trouble just wind up as a spinster!”

 

“Oh the horror!” Tara gasped.  Again the two past lovers shared a small laugh before Willow looked up to see her girlfriend peering out the kitchen window.  She sighed and smiled, shaking her head.  

 

“I better go before she comes back out here.  What’s up with the growling Buffy?  And I cannot believe you told Tara about the impending apocalypse on her first night back on earth!”

 

“Hmm?  Oh, well someone had to tell our best kept secret weapon about what she was getting into by coming back to us.”

 

“I’m glad you did, neither Dawn nor I could.  If you hadn’t I’d imagine that Faith would have in a heartbeat.  Goodnight ladies,” Willow came to their side of the table and enveloped them with her arms, noticing for the first time their hand holding.  

 

“Night Wills, I’m not sorry for grumbling at your girlfriend but I am sorry if it affects you and me.”

 

“Goodnight Willow, I am so happy to see you again!”

 

“Truer words have never been spoken.  I will always love you Tara.  Seeing you here tonight was the greatest thing I have ever experienced.”  She squeezed them both again before silently heading back into the house. 

 

They sat together alone in the quiet night, each pondering the happenings of the night.  

 

“Yo B!  This shit ain’t gonna drink itself ya know!  Bring your girl up and let’s party like it’s 1999… or if a super hot chick comes back from the dead!” Faith called out from the roof, having overseen and overheard everything that had happened.  Tara laughed as Buffy groaned and let her head fall onto the table.  

 

“She’s going to get the cops called on us, I just know it.”

 

“Spending a night in jail, maybe that should go on my new bucket list,” Tara said.  

 

“How about drinking beer on the roof of Case de Summers with a couple of Vampire Slayers?  Could that be on the list as well?” Buffy asked as she lifted her head and grinned at the Wiccan. 

 

“Silly, how do you think I wind up spending a night in jail?” Tara teased, bumping her shoulder with the slayer.  

 

“Faith is going to love you, I already have a bad feeling about this,” Buffy said smiling as she stood pulling Tara up with her.  Together, hands still clasped, they made their way through the house and up to Buffy’s room.  Faith helped Buffy get Tara on the roof before she pulled herself up to join the two women who surprisingly meant more to her than she had ever realized the first time around with the both of them.  

 

“Here ya go Blondie,” Faith said handing a beer from her own pack out to the Wiccan.  

 

“She’s already sharing her beer with you, this is so not going to end well,” Buffy groaned getting her own bottle.  

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Here’s to second chances and all that other good shit that comes with it!” Faith held her bottle out and the other two women clinked theirs to hers then to each others.  

 

“To second chances.”

 

“You better get it right this time slayer, I don’t think either of us have any more free passes to try again,” Tara said before taking a long drink from the bottle, her blue eyes sparkling over the top of it as she watched Buffy take in her words before nodding her head, drinking from her own bottle.  

Faith grinned, satisfied that for once her stubborn sister slayer would heed her advice, especially after it was echoed by the other blonde.  

 

_ “If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!” _

 

_ “Make it last forever, friendship never ends!” _

 

_ “If you wanna be lover, you have got to give!” _

 

_ “Taking is too easy but that’s the way it is!” _

  
  
  



End file.
